Torturing the torturer
by MalexKohai Unleashed
Summary: Ayano wakes to find herself kiddnapped by a group of americans. This is meant to be a horror, however may have scenes of comfort, and definently will have some hurt.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: How did I get here?

Ayano Aishi had opened her eyes to find herself not in bed anymore. She had done quit her murdering spree under her Senpai's request. Since than she had these dreams for an odd reason that her Senpai would die in a fire with his sister..

It was however at that moment when she had heard the sound of two men. None unfortunantly seemed familiar...

"Oh, I must be sick maaannn." One of them said. "But the genius of sick!"

"What are you talking about Enzo?" Asked the other guy.

"Think for a minute..." Enzo eventually opened his mouth after a few seconds of silence. "Breaking into Ryoba Aishi's house, murdering her and then kidnapping her daughter! " Enzo spoke. "Sometime's Maurice, you'd be surprised about what us Vegas people can do..."

*What* Ayano thinks to herself.

She tries to move her arm, only to notice she was tied up from her hands and feet. Each limb spreaded, and a strap to her admin (or stomach) preventing her from moving.

Finally, someone walks in and notices that Ayano was awake.

This man had brown hair, he was tall, average build, and wore american clothes.

"Well, look who came back from the dead. Sorry about killing your mom and dad, but they got hostile, and I had no choice." the man said.

"YOU LIE!!!!!!" Ayano snapped as she tried desperately to undo her bondage.

This man had chuckled a little.

"First off, you won't be able to undo that bondage. I have hired an expert to make sure that bondage is a tight as... Well I don't feel like explaining. Second off, I knew you wouldn't believe me when I said your mother was dead." This man had chuckled. "So I took a couple photos."

The man had shown her photos of two bloody corpses.

Ayano had felt enraged, yet rather sad more than anything.

"But I feel you have questions at this point. I will let you ask them." the man had said sitting in a chair in front of the bed Ayano was tied to.

*Was this a bed?* She had thought.

"Who are you?" Ayano asked

"My actual name is Barenzo Song, but most of everyone calls me Enzo." Enzo had answered.

"Why did you do this?" Ayano asked tearfully.

"Because I am wanted back in New York..." Enzo answered with almost regret. "So I had to move to a new country, state, somewhere overseas away from America." He had further detailed. "And Japan had offered what I needed. Oh, and I needed an insurance policy for in case the authorities had caught up to me."

Enzo's stop watch went off.

"Well, that's all the time we have for, any last words?" Enzo questioned.

Ayano had thought of something.

"I have someone that will be looking for me." She had said.

"Well..." Enzo opened his mouth. " I may end up having two ensurance policies after all. If he finds me."

Enzo had went over to the roll of duct tape he had and pulled a piece off. Without Ayano noticing him at the head of... Whatever she was tied to, Enzo put the piece of tape on Ayano's mouth, making it impossible to scream if she wanted to.

"Goodnight, princess." Enzo said after he kissed Ayano on her head.

Ayano was left sad, angry, and yet scared for the first time of her life. Ayano was never scared of anyone or anything up until now. Is this karma coming back to bite her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Listen Closely... Mr. Song.

So the police had left the Aishi family home, in which a red headed journalist had stepped in and discovered... Something she shouldn't have.

Enzo being a master of disquise, he easily was able to blend into the Aishi home to look for something to prove Maurice Washington wrong, which wasn't easy.

Everyone had left the Aishi family home, while Enzo stayed looking around the house for a few useful things and clean any evidence he'd left before. Apparently, the cops in Japan were either stupid, or have bad rep.

He started going to the room in where he'd found Ayano still awake. He had wondered how she didn't notice the noises downstairs. Him, Maurice, and a few other people were fighting. It must've been the final shots from Bryce's pistol because he'd heard footsteps from upstairs.

Flashback:

Ayano was up in her room, the next thing she remebered, she heard gunfire and knives that were cutting deep. She had finally noticed from the last two shots that her parents weren't watching a random movie. Ayano walked downstairs to find blood on the floor and ceiling. She'd heard movement in her kitchen. She walked over to see both of her parent's bloodied and shot. Ayano was in complete shock. That was when Enzo had decided to pull his syringe out and inject Ayano with whatever Maurice had put inside that syringe. Bryce had grabbed the duct tape and started wrapping it around the unconcious victim. Tied her ankles and wrists together. Bryce went to tie both arms together until Enzo had stopped him claiming it was enough to hold her down. Bryce argued with him.

Flashback ends:

There has to be a reason why Bryce argued with me!* Enzo thought.

A few hours of searching he'd finally checked the basement. He'd found a few interesting things A chair with some rope on the arms, and... Tapes?!

In front of him were 10 tapes with different labels on them and in an order to, 1-10. He must've hit the jackpot. The Aishi family kiddnapped and tortured people. But why tape it all. None of these tapes could be Ayano's because they look old, 80's old. He had decided to take these tapes and a few photo's of the chair with the rope.

He'd exited the basement to find himself face to face with the red headed journalist with a gun.

"So you have the nerve to come back to the Aishi family home?" She questioned.

"May I ask your name?" Enzo asked back.

"I guess you won't live long enough to find out, will you?!" She had questioned again before putting her finger on the trigger.

That was when Enzo notice someone walk up behind this journalist chick and cover her mouth and nose with some form of cloth, a rag maybe...

The Journalist had passed out and that's when Enzo noticed Bryce standing their.

"I should've believed you when you argued with me" Enzo said with a sign of regret in his tone.

"What's up boss?" Bryce asked.

That was when Enzo told him about the tapes he'd collected and the chair in the basement.

"Hey..." Bryce called out. "Let's get this person back to our lair and then go out for a cold one."

"I'd like that." Enzo said with a sign of relief.

They tied their victim up and put her in the back of the trunk, then proceeded to their lair.

 **Hey everyone, in the next chapter after Enzo and Bryce have those cold one's Enzo's gonna listen to the tapes he'd found in the basement. However it may take a while because I have to study the tapes that are already in the game and think about the 8 tapes that Ryoba had recorded. Thank you so much for your support and patience. P.S. Please also be patient with Yanderedev cause the game is still in developement. That's everything for now. However I should have something prepared this week, so stay tuned to the story. For the time being, check out some of my other stories I have written some for Silent Hill and Mortal Kombat X as well. Most of them are not done yet, but check out the work so far. And again, Thank You so much for your support.**


End file.
